custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Having Tens of Fun!/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:7D34:9439:2DCA:EACA-20171001162950
Published on 3 Apr 2015 * Category **Comedy * Licence **Standard YouTube Licence 'COMMENTS' • 100 Add a public comment... Top commentshttps://www.youtube.com/user/melpel337 Peloquin Family Blogs2 years agoThe commercial at 55:00 is The Wiggles.﻿Reply 3 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjOp_-TNUU2_yGSG4c3aqXA Patricia Gail Honra2 weeks agoPeloquin Family Blogs﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrO8wH12lijQsCngU0eLimw anita yuen1 week ago. Peloquin Family Blogs﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/melpel337 Peloquin Family Blogs2 years ago50:00-50:48 I Love You in fancy clothes!﻿Reply 3 https://www.youtube.com/user/melpel337 Peloquin Family Blogs2 years agoThe commercial at 54:19 is the Barney fan club.﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCm3bhyh_l0wdJ6xN3LsMC3A Imran khan1 year agoASSALAMUALIKUM EVERYONE I LOVE THIS EPISODE VERY MUCH﻿Reply 12 View all 7 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLpKeJ4W4J0Kx3z95JHz8xw Michael Lababit2 years agoSelena Gomez ﻿Reply 7 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0_sj5NYAYRHjMUEC74rWCg Ilona Marquette1 year agois Giana on Barney!!!!!!!!﻿Reply 6 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3_QvBKdXpugxoHqOlDzE3A Ilyasa Zulkaisi1 year agoselena gomez and demi lovato﻿Reply 6 https://www.youtube.com/user/padmai29 Rohit Santhanam1 year agoI love Barney﻿Reply 4 View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHM-RIa8FkGCtOCUzRXFkOA Lainey Moore1 year agoOMG AND I JUST REALIZED THAT DINOSAURS NAME IS BJ LETS JUST TAKE A MOMENT WOW WTF﻿Reply 4 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/user/slimb04 slimb041 year agoij﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4xV5vrCV1RcyUB6CEINRSg Autumn Dulong11 months agoLainey Moore He's going to be bullied if he goes to High School!﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHM-RIa8FkGCtOCUzRXFkOA Lainey Moore11 months agoAutumn Dulong rightt﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTFsJ1ZXxxEGNpeTrzBEEJQ Girlie Ong5 months agoAutumnal Dulong﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnduGoRAuQcqcTr6T65gLBw lararegina mendigorin4 months agoLainey Moore﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwbf4qelMmrs5aF57AjXhvA Sarah The Chalupa Queen2 months agoI don't get it.. Please fill me in﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeUDAk3efvd1r7GbZV65rWg Paul Anton6 months agoI think Baby Bop cheers like a horse.﻿Reply 3 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIOLXJc1LR86mqaiokJ_2fg Annie Apples2 years agoOMG!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS FOR A LONG TIME. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!﻿Reply 3 https://www.youtube.com/user/PatrickTheCoolestFan Patrick Mealey2 years ago (edited)From 48:54 to 49:08, there was Barney's reaction when Winfred Omakwe assumed the title of Miss Earth 2002.﻿Reply 2 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPCirypFj0FXXdHm0hUokVw Park Jamless1 year agop﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9cB-LS6HORNPXZ10d7zVgw Kevin Pineda10 months agoPatrick Mealey﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster7910 months agoI Wish They Would make barney and friends ages 2to9 social skills vauble life lessons﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqOZUuoYokgYsVJv77utffg Maria Suzin8 months agoSELENA!!!"������﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/user/TheShadi04 TheShadi042 years agoThe wiggles space dancing I have that﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/user/JeremiahsFiles JeremiahsFiles2 years agoVera Goode reminds me of that teacher I used to have, she taught me about etiquette & stuff like that. ﻿Reply 3 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/user/padmai29 Rohit Santhanam1 year agoLove to learn﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnduGoRAuQcqcTr6T65gLBw lararegina mendigorin4 months agoJeremiahsFiles t0000﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnduGoRAuQcqcTr6T65gLBw lararegina mendigorin4 months ago11221121﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnduGoRAuQcqcTr6T65gLBw lararegina mendigorin3 months ago0﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoTbjbzbW4qNQFlgXSSS_Fg MorgyK9 months agoWhiteny wears the same shirt that he wore in "It's Your Birthday, Barney!"﻿Reply 6 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6pOoQPFWRtD-4c8_8q7BcA Gavin Keltie8 months agoi know﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG3Kx9PRpIWSU_mgAszueMg Jason Thomas5 months agoMorgyK﻿Reply 3 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6pOoQPFWRtD-4c8_8q7BcA Gavin Keltie5 months agoWhitney is a girl﻿Reply 3 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCicPdBHz90A2-nbjSPtPZwQ Ethan Pratt1 month agoJason Thomas j﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCl4qhWu4flni-038fmQBsqQ Kyle Gatillo2 years ago Reply 1 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster7910 months agoI wish they would make a new dinosaur character named pazzy she is a cute little pink 5 year old stegosaurus she wears a cute little red ribbion that she wears around her neck she loves candy and snow she also loves to play with barney bj baby bop riff and pazzy has a secret crush on riff I wish they would make barney and friends ages 2to9 or 6to9 social skills vauble life lessons the mighty Morphin alein rangers television program value for her 3 year old license stars from the Simpsons shorts next barney series get back to work by make the first appearance of pazzy﻿Read moreReply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster7910 months agoI Wish They Would make barney and friends ages 6to9 social skills vauble life lessons dinosaurs as bugs bunny honey bunny or Lola bunny buster and a nice guy﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnduGoRAuQcqcTr6T65gLBw lararegina mendigorin3 months ago0﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv5EY44mKrDrFrwpIReFCVg Rosemarie Conti4 months agoThis ouui﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdfGnzD1ZN96Ml9UiXzybiQ Doris Lee2 years ago Reply 1 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster7910 months agoI wish they would make barney and friends children do understand﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiuZxdoTBZUvAmlEk7xTnTQ Sir Swirl1 year agoI love b﻿Reply 1 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/user/slimb04 slimb041 year agop﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster7910 months agoI wish they would make barney and friends amercian children's television series aired children's ages 6to9 social skills vauble life lessons﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqixenORfzVlEgfrkUkJfuA Elaine Ricafort1 year agoallan﻿Reply 1 View all 2 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCz4Mww38GHrnN1PnfPSeqOw Robyn Sandberg1 year ago (edited)Robyn's daughter here and I remember this episode!!I used to have the video for this when I was little!﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvtyBP7-dZRfdDRN7c9q1Xg bluelight 449 months agoThis was my jam when I was 5 haha!﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/user/thaophan1981 HUNG Au4 months agoABCDEFG﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCsgaQrInhlV3KivPTDiD_g Amran Aldais4 months agoVtmh﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCe84H6ebvN8Zrb3huXZjWQg Christina Mistretta2 years ago33:33 These fancy clothes are awesome! I think I like Beth's dress. It has a flower on it.﻿Reply 4 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCe84H6ebvN8Zrb3huXZjWQg Christina Mistretta2 years agoIn the commercial at 54:19, the music is the Barney Theme Song.﻿Reply 4 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCe84H6ebvN8Zrb3huXZjWQg Christina Mistretta2 years ago54:19 Barney Fan Club﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCe84H6ebvN8Zrb3huXZjWQg Christina Mistretta3 months ago19:01 Oh, I love that story.﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2LdoryVxbgPDWL_CRzgKcw Paige5 days agoI remember this episode it's my favorite, when I found out that Selena Gomez was that little brunette girl in this episode I said "nun uhhhhh, for real?!?" And I rewatched it then and there and now I'm watching it again after years I just forgot the title of it﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtOKWq8KIIbhhrdOBZpLlhA ryan swanson2 weeks agoThree of the kids (Whitney Beth and Nick) appeared in day and night and a counting we will go﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtOKWq8KIIbhhrdOBZpLlhA ryan swanson2 weeks agoThree of the kids (Nick Mario and Whitney) appeared (with Sarah) in it's showtime﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtOKWq8KIIbhhrdOBZpLlhA ryan swanson2 weeks agoThree of the kids (Whitney Mario and Beth) appeared (with Tony) in numbers numbers and it's a happy day﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtOKWq8KIIbhhrdOBZpLlhA ryan swanson2 weeks agoMario wore the same blue shirt in red yellow and blue and here kitty kitty﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJvpmFtpGIcKRJi2dulXmPA Riley Vaughn3 weeks agoWs2﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiTXFv3wEPBokFLISlfvwaw Thomas Lindsey2 months agoSelena Gomez﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnduGoRAuQcqcTr6T65gLBw lararegina mendigorin3 months ago1﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFHizfhKsARb95M5je7j-Rg Patrick Julien4 months agoi remember that show good times﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnduGoRAuQcqcTr6T65gLBw lararegina mendigorin5 months ago3s3 09u﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdUjIYpMZnhHaOAKoJZ6oug Alyssa Black5 months agoThats Selena Gozmes﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster799 months agoI Wish They Would take a vote﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster7911 months agoBJ's eyes become a bit smaller﻿Reply 4 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiuZxdoTBZUvAmlEk7xTnTQ Sir Swirl1 year agoI like bjt﻿Reply Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster7910 months agoI wish they return of the old barney bj baby bop coustumes make them such as bugs bunny mortimer mouse﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHM-RIa8FkGCtOCUzRXFkOA Lainey Moore1 year agoi use to watch this everyday when i was little oml﻿Reply Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster7910 months agoI Wish They Would make barney and friends be only for preadolescene children adults toddlers 6 year olds winning all grown up﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3CHXPIEzpHrRqUF-DGeIqg Santana Hosein1 year agowy﻿Reply Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClbylmmWlBlVN2ac9ePPsSw Tomas Ruiz1 year agouii UTF f y ya e﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster7910 months agoI Wish They Would make barney and friends ages 6to9 social skills vauble life lessons the mighty Morphin alein rangers television program value for the 4 years olds PBS dominated kindergarten audience pbs hold on kindergarteners enertentmaint for 5 year olds target audience 3 to 6 year olds ranges from 3 to 6 year olds winning all grown up kindergarten programming barney does inspired mere dislike or anoyance dinosaurs were half smart as barney smart is good and dumb is bad talk in a low serious voice to grownups characters are like bugs bunny honey bunny or Lola bunny buster bunny and nice guy﻿Show lessReply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgKDIzHYDCAUn86ZOEytj9w crazy kitten1 year agoI remember watching the first one on dvd when I was 3 or 4.now I let my cousin watch it and it brought back memories﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/2012CANDIES Candies Williams1 year agothe butler was like I guess I'll have Fun to lol﻿Reply Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCY7MnmjHc7w3H6tV9m28c9w marise c1 year agoThanks﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiuZxdoTBZUvAmlEk7xTnTQ Sir Swirl1 year agoyum﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/melpel337 Peloquin Family Blogs2 years ago17:29-18:33 Taking Turns!﻿Reply Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9dnMZ6KU_pyBiJRglVGp3g owin garcia11 months agoMelissa Peloquin jalan no﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster7910 months agoI Wish They Would make barney's eyes become smaller and his teeth become tabbier and shorter﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_zk_EOF1GLCfq6FArCOo6g Super Mario9 months agoowin garcia﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6vkYDpIaNYei9phRpzAQBA Thai Vu2 years ago Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCg-CMgswFZN1GMcEULB5JJA Hubert Pilk2 years agoMyyy g﻿Reply Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster7910 months agoI wish they would make barney and friends ages 6to9 big dances beloved by children if their parents lecicing stars from the Simpsons the huggabug club and to dooley and pals show to create mortimer mouse status for a dinosaur eretain a 3 year olds programs like sesame English and barney and friends﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9cB-LS6HORNPXZ10d7zVgw Kevin Pineda10 months agoMalcolm Ondra Carter Carter﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster7910 months agoI Wish They Would make barney beloved by children if their parents lecicing stars from the Simpsons the huggabug club and to dooley and pals show eretain a 4 year old﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJ3vZGsRpB8lwFXEzNDD7Bg Randy Mannor2 years ago Reply Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxV6X8uz56TdZDPmI2S3sBA Malcolm Monster799 months agoI Wish They Would make bob west elvis would do barney's voice make bj sort of smart and clever and sensibility and not dissaponited make David voss would return to perform barney's coustume make baby bop 4 years old non smart and clever and sensibility﻿Reply 1 Autoplay Up next *Barney Home Video: What a World We Share (1999) [DVD VersionVideoStationBRNY4,604,137 views]53:02 ---- SHOW MORE*[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dH5jFAzl8c4&list=RDdH5jFAzl8c4 '50+'VIDEOSMix - Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003 Version)YouTube] *Barney Halloween PartyBarneyBarney 10217,662 views50:27 *Barney - Let's Go To The Zookids zoo19,962,146 views48:20 *Barney Let's Go to the Beach (2006 Version)BarneyIn2014185,660 views45:41 *Previews From Come On Over To Barney's House 2000 DVD (2006 FOX Reprint)Adrian Harry32,092 views1:08:07 *Come On Over To Barney's House (2000)Bultum20003,219,814 views50:30 *Barney: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996)justimaginebarney7,989,842 views44:34 *Barney's Night Before Christmas ( DVD Version )vhsman lyric6,506,934 views56:26 *Come On Over To Barney's House (2000/VHS)Bultum20002,281,492 views59:41 *Sing & Dance Barneykids zoo168,023,808 views54:04 *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm 2000 HDBarney Studios!!54,944 views1:02:01 *Barney - Halloween Partykids zoo4,991,873 views50:27 *Barney - All About Oppositeskids zoo9,054,766 views1:14:32 *Barney - Time For Countingkids zoo7,031,544 views51:20 *Barney: Let's Make MusicI Love Toys Fun & Games947,205 views50:03 *Barney & Friends: Riding In Barney's Car (Season 3 Episode 17)Dyllion Kav952,911 views31:52 *Barney - Let's Play Schoolkids zoo6,277,756 views49:06 *Barney Songs VHS Version 1995 HDBarney Studios!!206,365 views54:18 *Barney & the Backyard Gang Barney in Concert 1991 Episode 7Barney Studios!!53,466 views45:27